Jealous
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Kris tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan selama seminggu tanpa alasan. Gosip yang menyebar luas Seantero sekolah kalau Kris selingkuh? Luhan cemburu! Atau seperti yang dikatakannya, dia hanya kesal, bukan 'cemburu!/ Lalu bagaimana Kris menjelaskan pada Luhan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama seminggu?/ Apakah Luhan akan memaafkannya? EXO. KrisHan w/ KaiSoo n Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Jealous

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jogin, Do Kyungsoo, de el el

Pairing: KrisHan

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, a little bit Comedy maybe -_-

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

Beberapa hari ini, rumah keluarga Kim terlihat sepi. Tidak ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran ringan yang biasa dilakukan oleh kedua kakak beradik yang tinggal di sana. Kim Luhan dan Kim Sehun. Tidak ada rengekan dari sang adik, Sehun, yang mengadu pada sang Appa, Kim Jongin, karena selalu diusili oleh kakaknya. Apalagi kehebohan di dapur saat si kakak membantu -lebih tepatnya mengganggu- Ibu mereka, Kim Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Hanya sesekali saja akan terdengar teriakan-teriakan kesal dari kamar sang kakak, Luhan.

Kenapa bisa begitu sepi? Simply karena memang pada dasarnya, semua sumber keramaian dari rumah itu ada pada Luhan. Luhan yang usil, Luhan yang ceria, Luhan yang suka mengganggu Eommanya, dan Luhan yang selama beberapa hari ini berubah menjadi sangat diam dan hanya merengut kesal di dalam kamarnya sambil sesekali berteriak frustasi karena seseorang.

"DASAR NAGA JELEEEEEEK!" — satu dari sekian banyak teriakan kecil Luhan.

"TIANG LISTRIK PPABOOOOOOO!" — teriakan lainnya.

"UUURRRGGGHHH! ANGRY BIRD MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"

Teriakan-teriakan sejenis terus terdengar dari kamar Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja suatu hari, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, 'the cheerful Luhan' berubah menjadi 'the sulking Luhan' seperti itu. Membuat seisi rumah ikut frustasi karenanya.

"YAAAAK! HYUNG! BERHENTI BERTERIAK! KAU MENGGANGGU KONTHENTRATHI BELAJARKU!" — Kim Sehun.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu, mengingat kalau pada kenyataannya apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini bukan sebuah buku melainkan sebuah PSP. Hanya saja, dia bosan mendengar teriakan yang sama terus menerus, berhari-hari. Dia juga bosan karena tidak ada teman bertengkar. Walaupun dia kesal jika Luhan menjahilinya, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus mendengar teriakan frustasi Luhan over and over again. Dan dia juga bosan dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi hampir seperti kuburan.

"Luhannie! Lulu! Xiao Lu! Sayang, kau sudah makan? Eomma memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, sayang. Turunlah! Kau belum makan dari siang." — Kim Kyungsoo.

Yaaah, dimana-mana yang namanya orang tua pasti mengkhawatirkan anaknya, terutama sang Ibu. Dan Kyungsoo pun tidak terkecuali. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika anaknya terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama satu minggu ini? Well, sebenarnya tidak terus menerus. Luhan kan tetap berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Hanya saja, Luhan menjadi jarang makan kecuali saat sarapan pagi. Jangan lupakan mata sembabnya dan juga kantung mata yang setiap harinya semakin berisi, menandakan kalau dia habis menangis panjang.

Luhan tidak berbicara apa-apa saat sarapan. Dia juga tidak menjawab jika ditanya. Hanya menatap sarapannya dingin dan memakannya dalam diam. Membuat suasana sarapan yang biasanya ceria menjadi mencekam karena akhirnya ketiga yang lainnya pun juga ikut bungkam. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara ketukan sendok, garpu dan piring yang beradu. Dan begitu pulang dari sekolah, dia akan langsung naik dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Menutup akses bagi siapapun untuk masuk.

"Luhan-ah! Pertandingan bolanya akan segera dimulai loh! Kau tidak ingin melihatnya bersama Appamu tersayang ini?" — Kali ini giliran Ayahnya a.k.a Kim Jongin yang mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan. Bujukan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari istri dan anaknya. Tatapan yang mengatakan 'kau serius mau membuat Luhan keluar dengan ajakan seperti itu?', yang dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa dosa 'Luhan kan paling suka bola dan aku!' dari Jongin.

Sepertinya, dari ketiga orang tersebut, Jongin lah yang paling frustasi. Harus mendengar ocehan sang istri yang mengkhawatirkan putra sulungnya setiap hari. Terus-terusan memintanya untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Luhan. Tch! Apa-apaan itu 'dari hati ke hati'? Memangnya dia kira ini acara talk show! Lagi pula, bukannya kalau urusan seperti itu merupakan keahlian Kyungsoo? Kalau istrinya saja gagal untuk mengajak Luhan berbicara, apalagi dia.

Dia juga harus mendengar kicauan putra bungsunya yang tidak berhenti mengeluh karena kehilangan teman bertengkarnya. Like, What the Hell! Siapa yang merasa sedih karena kehilangan teman bertengkar yang selalu menjahilinya? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang? Hhhhh. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun. Apa anak muda jaman sekarang memang seperti ini?

Dan di atas segalanya, dia sendiri juga kehilangan temannya. Dia yang harus bergadang sendirian untuk menyaksikan pertandingan bola favoritnya, karena biasanya dia akan melakukannya dengan Luhan. Dia juga kehilangan 'partner in crime' nya untuk memakan ramyun tengah malam sambil menonton bola. Karena Kyungsoo sangat melarang mereka memakan ramyun, apalagi tengah malam.

'Itu tidak Sehat!' ucap Kyungsoo saat itu. Ketika dia memergoki Luhan dan Jongin yang tengah asik dengan ramyun dan pertandingan bola yang sedang disiarkan saat itu, hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya di belakang mereka. Alhasil, dua jitakan manis dan sayang masing-masing langsung mendarat di kepala ayah dan anak itu yang kemudian disusul dengan 'KulTiM' dari Kyungsoo mengenai buruknya 'junk food' bagi kesehatan. Kuliah Tiga puluh Menit. Tapi siapa yang perduli? Mereka tetap akan membeli beberapa bungkus ramyun saat menjemput Luhan dan Sehun dari sekolah dan menyembunyikannya di antara buku-buku sekolah Luhan di dalam backpack nya.

Apa Sehun si 'Tukang Ngadu' itu tidak mengadukan mereka pada Kyungsoo? Tch! Itu sih urusan gampang. Tinggal belikan segelas bubble tea dan dijamin dia akan langsung bungkam. Cih cih ciiiih! Benar-benar murah, pikir Jongin.

"HUWEEEEE! KRIS JELEEEEK! AKU BENCIIII!" Luhan kembali berteriak. Membuat ketiga orang yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya saling menatap horor dan mendesah pelan. Sepertinya apapun usaha mereka, Luhan akan tetap bertapa di kamarnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Luhan yang ceria bisa berubah seperti orang frustasi begini? Siapa juga 'Tiang Listrik', 'Naga Jelek', dan 'Angry Bird' yang sempat disebut-sebut oleh Luhan dalam teriakan merdunya? Dan Kris?

Luhan terus merutuki Kris sambil mencoret-coret foto ukuran jumbo Kris yang terpajang di kamarnya. Membuat wajah yang sebelumnya bisa dibilang amat sangat tampan bak perpaduan antara Brad Pitt dan Tom Cruise menjadi amburadul. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, Luhan dengan senang hati sedang menambahkan jenggot tebal pada bagian dagu Kris, mengkopi bentuk jenggotnya 'Osama bin Laden'. Dan jangan lupakan kumis yang bahkan mengalahkan kumisnya 'Pak Raden'. Dia juga dengan semangat 45 yang menggelora menambahkan penutup mata milik 'Kapten Hook' pada mata sebelah kanan Kris di foto tersebut. Sebuah tompel besar di pipi kirinya menambah kesan sempurna pada foto itu.

Dengan senyuman merekah, Luhan kemudian mengangkat foto tersebut. Mengagumi maha karya nya yang amat sempurna. Oh, seandainya saja si pemilik wajah mengetahuinya. Luhan pasti tidak akan selamat. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Sepertinya dia sedang benar-benar kesal pada Kris.

Well, siapa pun akan merasa kesal jika mengalami nasib yang sama dengan yang sedang Luhan alami saat ini.

Pertama. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut. Terakhir kali Kris mengunjunginya adalah saat apel rutinan setiap malam Minggu. Dan guess what! Tadi malam (malam Minggu), Kris bahkan sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kedua. Gosip yang beredar di area sekolah. Gosip tentang kedekatan Kris dengan murid baru pindahan dari China. Luhan dan Kris memang belajar di sekolah yang sama. Namun mereka berbeda kelas, karena mereka juga mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Dan murid baru itu sangat beruntung bisa satu kelas dengan Kris. Kris mengambil jurusan IPA, sedangkan Luhan jurusan Bahasa. Dan itu membuat mereka jarang bertemu bahkan di sekolah sekalipun. Thanks to kebijakan sekolah yang menempatkan kelas-kelas di gedung yang berbeda sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing.

Biasanya mereka hanya bertemu saat jam makan siang di kantin, dan terkadang saat pulang dan pergi sekolah jika Kris beralih profesi menjadi supir pribadi Luhan. Well, untuk kasus yang satu ini, sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. The fact is, ini bukan kali pertama Kris digosipkan dekat dengan seseorang. Yeah, saat kau berpacaran dengan orang paling tenar seantero sekolah, kau memang harus mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi gosip-gosip murahan seperti itu. Namun Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda dengan gosip kali ini.

Ketiga. Bukankah tadi dikatakan kalau Kris dan Luhan hanya bertemu saat jam makan siang di kantin? Lets's say, Luhan terlalu terbiasa dengan Kris yang memperlakukannya seperti 'Princess'. Setiap harinya, Kris akan menjemputnya ke kelasnya untuk kemudian makan siang bersama di kantin. Jadi, ketika Kris tidak menjemputnya, Luhan juga tidak bergerak ke kantin. Dan itu juga sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu. Tepat saat murid baru itu menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah Luhan. 1 hari sebelum gosip murahan itu beredar. Dan inilah yang membuat gosip kali ini berbeda. Jika biasanya Kris akan langsung menyangkal gosip-gosip tentang dirinya agar Luhan tidak berprasangka buruk, kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Belum lagi embel-embel gosip yang mengatakan kalau Kris dan murid baru itu sering terlihat bersama di kantin. Karena itukah Kris tidak pernah mengajaknya ke kantin lagi?

Keempat. Ini yang paling buruk. Bayangkan! Sudah satu minggu juga dia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari Kris. No SMS. Not even a single call. Apalagi bertatap muka. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada konfirmasi apapun dari Kris mengenai gosip yang beredar luas di sekolah mereka. Mengapa tidak Luhan saja yang berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Kris?

Jangan ditanya! Luhan sudah berusaha menghubungi Kris. Mengiriminya ratusan SMS. Menelfonnya. Namun hasilnya NIHIL. Kris seperti hilang dari peradaban. Tidak ada SMS yang dibalas, apalagi panggilan yang dijawab. Bahkan Luhan nekat menelfon ke nomor rumah Kris yang langsung disambut manis oleh Chen, salah satu pembantu di kediaman Jung, yang dengan innocentnya mengatakan **'Tuan Muda sedang keluar bersama pacarnya!'**. What The Hell! Pacarnya Kris itu kan Luhan! Mengapa bisa Kris keluar dengan pacarnya saat Luhan tengah bertapa di kamar nyamannya?! Apa itu berarti gosip kali ini bukan sekedar gosip?

Luhan sama sekali tidak mendengar tawa nista yang dikeluarkan oleh Chen di seberang sana saat Luhan memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan kesalnya. Sepertinya Luhan lupa kalau Chen memiliki predikat 'Troll' sebagai nama tengahnya.

GREAT! Kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. Hasil dari bersemedi di kamarnya selama seminggu memberi pencerahan pada Luhan. Oke! Kalau itu maunya Kris. Kalau dia tetap akan mengabaikannya seperti ini, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia juga akan mengabaikan Kris kalau Kris mencarinya, menelfonnya, atau mengiriminya SMS. Mata dibalas dengan mata. Dia akan membuat Kris bersujud minta maaf padanya karena telah berani mengabaikannya. 'Two can play the game, Kris Jung!' batin Luhan berapi-api. Namun sejurus kemudian—

"HUWEEEEEEEEE! DASAR NAMSAN TOWER BERJALAN JELEEEEKKK!"

Teriakan frustasi itu kembali terdengar, membuat ketiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan memutar bola mata mereka malas dan meyerah untuk membujuk Luhan. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing, kecuali Jongin yang berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton pertandingan bola. Meratapi nasibnya yang harus bergadang SENDIRIAN.

**~O.O~**

Pagi yang cerah, meski tak secerah suasana di rumah kediaman keluarga Kim, setiap penghuni rumah tetap menjalani aktifitasnya masing-masing seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan Luhan hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat lebih santai. Tidak terlalu kusut seperti biasanya. Suasana sarapan pagi, masih senyap seperti biasanya, sampai suara Luhan memecah keheningan pagi mereka.

"Eomma! Apa aku ini membosankan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya. Jongin dan Sehun juga menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan beralih menatap Luhan dengan posisi mulut menganga dan sendok makan yang berhenti tepat di depan wajah mereka. Well, ini kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan di meja makan selama seminggu ini selain 'Aku selesai!' atau 'Aku sudah kenyang!'. Tentu saja mereka sedikit errrrrmmm, kaget mungkin?

"Eh? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Luhan dan dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Hanya bertanya, Eomma!" jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Hhhh, tentu saja anak Eomma tidak membosankan. Justru saat Luhannie tidak ada, akan terasa membosankan." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada anaknya. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Kris?"

"Eomma! Apa perlu ditanyakan lagi? Thetiap hari yang terdengar dari kamar Lulu Hyung hanya makian yang ditujukan kepada Krith Hyung. Aeeey, aku thaja thampai merasa kathihan pada Krith Hyung. Theti— Awwwww!"

Rentetan kalimat dari si magnae ember bernama lengkap Kim Sehun itu pun berganti dengan jeritan kesakitan akibat jitakan cinta dari sang Appa, Jongin, yang duduk di sampingnya. Sehun ingin protes atas ketidak adilan yang dilakukan Jongin padanya, namun langsung bungkam saat dia melihat Jongin sedang memegang garpu di tangannya dan menatapnya tajam dengan senyum manis namun mengerikannya. Glekk. Sehun kembali menatap piringnya dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Honey! Apa kau dan Kris sedang bertengkar?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang seketika langsung berubah menjadi tatapan sayang dan bertanya dengan suara manisnya.

"Cih! Dasar Appa bermuka dua!" desis Sehun. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kim Sehun?!" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Eh? Ah! Spagettinya enak sekali Eomma! Masakan Eomma memang yang terbaik! Hehehe," jawab Sehun dengan cengiran manisnya.

Kyungsoo menatap malas pada suami dan anak bungsunya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Eomma tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, sayang! Tapi kita semua mengenal Kris! Pasti ada alasan di balik semuanya. Jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Arrasseo!" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman pertama sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin Eommanya benar. Pasti ada alasan.

**~O.O~**

"LUHANNIEEEEE!" Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu saat suara cempreng melengking itu menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas. Walaupun telinganya terasa sakit karena terlalu sering mendengar teriakan nyaring tersebut, tapi Luhan tidak keberatan. Karena dia menyayangi sahabatnya.

"Baekkie-yaaa!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya cengo. Seperti baru melihat hantu. Apa Luhan seseram itu di mata Baekhyun hari ini?

"Luhannie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" ucapnya seraya memutar-mutar tubuh Luhan tak jelas dan menyentuh kening Luhan. "Aneh. Kau tidak panas!" ucapnya bingung.

"Yaaaak! Tentu saja aku tidak panas! Aku kan memang tidak sedang sakit. Lagi pula, mengapa kau menatapku seperti sedang melihat hantu?!" ucap Luhan sewot.

"Yaaakkk! Neo! Apa kau benar-benar Kim Luhan, temanku? Kau apakan sahabatku, eoh? Kembalikan Luhannie!" tukas Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan sentilan persahabatan(?) dari Luhan di jidat manisnya.

"Awwwww!" Baekhyun mengusap jidatnya yang terasa panas. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan. "Aigooooo! Syukurlah Luhannie sudah kembali seperti dulu! Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian seminggu ini. kau ada di sini, namun aku merasa seperti sedang bersama mayat hidup. Kau benar-benar seperti zombie minggu kemarin!" ujarnya lebay.

"Tch! Dasar lebay!" cibir Luhan namun Baekhyun bertindak seolah tidak mendengar cibiran itu dan merangkul pundak Luhan. "I love you too, chingu yaaa!" ucapnya.

"Jadi, apakah perang dunia telah berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Apakah Kris sudah menghubungimu? Kalian sudah baikan, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan kembali mengerutkan wajahnya saat nama Kris disebut. Dan Baekhyun menggigit pelan lidahnya karena sepertinya dia telah salah bicara.

"Errmmmm, aku anggap jawabannya belum!" Baekhyun menyimpulkan. "Well, lupakan Naga yang telah dengan seenak jidatnya mengabaikanmu itu! Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tersenyum tadi, jadi kau tidak boleh merengut lagi!" tegasnya.

"Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang hari ini, eottae? Katanya sedang ada rapat guru sekarang, dan entah sampai kapan. Jadi kita punya banyak waktu kosong!" ajak Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Nah! Begitu dong! Ini baru namanya Kim Luhan, my bestfriend!" tukas Baekhyun bangga. "Kau ingin mel—"

"YAAAAA! SEMUANYAAAA! BERITA BESAR. BERITA BESAR!" pertanyaan Baekhyun terpotong saat seseorang dengan suara berat bak elpiji itu berteriak di depan kelas.

"Ternyata semua itu bukan gosip saudara-saudara! The School Prince, Kris Jung, dengan murid pindahan itu!"

Siiing

Suasana kelas langsung berubah hening karena aura gelap yang berasal dari bangku Luhan. Namun sepertinya si pembawa berita tidak menyadarinya. Dia justru mengira keheningan itu terjadi karena tingginya antusiasme teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mendengarkan berita hangat darinya. Dia pun tersenyum -sangat- lebar dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Si murid pindahan itu turun dari mobil sportnya Kris. Mereka bahkan langsung bergandengan tangan saat keluar dari parkiran menuju ke ke—las!"

Suara penuh semangat itu berubah menjadi sangat pelan dan lirih begitu matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang, baru disadarinya, ternyata ada di dalam kelas. Duduk di kursinya dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan terkepal di atas meja. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Satu kata lagi dan kau bisa mengucapkan good bye pada lidahmu!'.

Glekk

Murid ber-name tag Park Chanyeol itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Melihat teman-temannya yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan dan prihatin. 'Pantas saja suasana menjadi hening begitu nama Kris ku sebut tadi. Dasar teman-teman tidak setia kawan!' batinnya miris.

"Errm, umm, eehhmm, well, se-per-ti-nya a-aku ha-rus pergi sekarang." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-annyeong!" ucapnya melambaikan tangannya kemudian membalikkan langkahnya dan bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Karena—

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! MAU KEMANA KAUUU! KEMBALIII!" Seisi kelas sontak menutup telinga mereka saat suara 8 oktaf itu menggelegar, kecuali Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"AMPUN BAEKHYUN-AAAH! AKU TIDAK SENGAJAAAA!" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah lari terbirit-birit demi menghindari amukan Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk mengejarnya.

Grebb

Luhan menahan langkah Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya malas. "Biarkan saja!" ucapnya singkat. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak bermaksud koar-koar di depannya. Dia yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keberadaannya di kelas tadi.

Baekhyun mengembuskan nafasnya kesal kemudian kembali duduk di samping Luhan. 'Awas saja kau Park Chanyeol! Berani membuat Luhannie yang sudah tersenyum kembali murung. Aku akan menghajarmu nanti!' batinnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu? kau terlihat seperti ahjussie mesum yang sedang mengincar mangsanya!" tegur Luhan saat melihat seringaian aneh di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tch! Kalau ahjussie nya manis seperti ku, tidak perlu mengincar pun, mangsa itu pasti akan datang sendiri!" tukas Baekhyun PeDe. Luhan langsung bersikap layaknya orang yang ingin muntah begitu mendengar statement over PeDe Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Dia tahu kalau Luhan hanya bercanda.

"Luhannie! Aku lapar. Temani aku ke kantin, ne!" pintanya dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya. Luhan terlihat menimbang sebentar. Dia tidak pernah ke kantin jika Kris tidak menjemputnya. Seminggu kemarin pun begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki nya ke kantin sekolah. Bukan hanya karena Kris yang tidak mengajaknya. Dia punya satu alasan lagi. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menolak puppy eyes Baekhyun. 'Uuurrrgghhh!' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke kantin! Aku sangat merindukan masakannya Xiumin Hyung!" pekik Baekhyun senang. "Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku tidak ke kantin! Tapi aku juga merindukan masakannya Xiumin Hyung sih, hehehehehe."

Xiumin adalah salah satu dari sekian penjual yang menjajakan masakan mereka di kantin sekolah. Salah satu yang paling digandrungi juga. Selain karena masakannya yang memang sangat nikmat, Xiumin juga sangat ramah. Murid-murid memanggilnya Hyung/Oppa karena memang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Hanya 3 tahun.

Ddrrrt ddrrtt

Luhan membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya sambil terus berjalan di samping Baekhyun. 1 pesan dari 'Dongsaeng Pabbo'.

_**Yak! Princess jadi-jadian! Apa Appa menghubungimu?**_

Tch! Luhan berdecih pelan saat membaca isi pesan dari adiknya. Dengan cepat, jari-jari manisnya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk adikknya.

_**Heh! Makhluk albino dengan keCADELan abadi! Aniyo. Wae?**_

_**From: Dongsaeng Pabbo**_

_**Yaak! Aku tidak albino. Hanya terlalu putih, dan kecadelanku akan segera musnah kalau aku sudah saatnya nanti! Dasar Barbie!**_

_**Appa bilang dia tidak sempat ke sekolahmu nanti, jadi kalau kau ingin pulang bersama, kau harus ke sekolahku dulu :P**_

'Uuurrrggghhh! Appa selalu begitu. Lihat saja, nanti akan ku adukan pada Eomma!' batin Luhan kesal.

_**To: Dongsaeng Pabbo**_

_**Tch! Whatever you say, Albino Cadel!**_

_**Thireo! Aku akan naik bith thaja dan mengatakan pada Eomma kalau kau melarang Appa untuk menjemputku *mehrong***_

Balas Luhan dengan menirukan gaya bicara Sehun.

_**From: Dongsaeng Pabbo**_

_**Yaaaaak! Mengapa Hyung suka sekali membuliku? :'(**_

Hehehehehe. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. Mengganggu dan membuli Sehun memang hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi Sehun. Dia justru sangat menyayangi adiknya. Dan membuli Sehun adalah bagian dari rasa sayangnya. Kekeke.

Brukk

Sepertinya Luhan terlalu asik dengan ponselnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang berhenti dengan tiba-tiba tepat di pintu masuk kantin, dan akhirnya jidat mulusnya berhasil mencium punggung Baekhyun.

"Yaaak! Baekhyun-ah! Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang dong!" sewot Luhan sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Errrm, Luhannie! Sepertinya aku tidak jadi lapar. Kita kembali ke kelas saja, ne!" ajak Baekhyun, mengabaikan omelan kesal Luhan. Suaranya terdengar gugup, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia juga masih berdiri tepat di tengah pintu masuk.

"Eh? Mengapa begitu? Shireo! Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan, Baekhyunnie! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau merindukan masakan Xiumin Hyung?" tolak Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Aigoo! Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Luhan tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sekarang! Pikirnya saat mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja dia saksikan.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR Matematika yang diberikan Kang Seonsaeng-nim minggu lalu, Luhannie! Kau tahu kan kalau beliau itu sangat kejam dan tidak mentoleransi adanya murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR nya." jelas Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal. "Kita kembali ke sini setelah aku mengerjakan PR-ku, ne!" bujuk Baekhyun.

Bukannya menurut, Luhan justru semakin mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar alasan Baekhyun. Pasti ada yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun darinya.

"Yaaak! FYI (For Your Information), Byun Baekhyun! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hari ini ada rapat guru. Jadi kelas kita kosong. Berarti tidak akan ada guru yang masuk. Dan tidak akan ada yang menagih PR!" ucap Luhan. "Dan yang terpenting! Hari ini kita TIDAK ADA pelajaran Matematika!" lanjutnya.

What?

Baekhyun cengo saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Aiiiihhhh, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan apa yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikatakannya pada Luhan. Baekhyun baru akan memberikan alasan selanjutnya saat Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya? Baguslah! Sekarang minggir karena aku mau masuk ke dalam dan kau menghalangi jalanku, Baekhyun-ah!" ucap Luhan sembari menggeser tubuh Baekhyun agar dia bisa masuk.

"Luhannie an—dwae"

Terlambat. Karena Luhan sudah melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang berdiri kaku dan pandangan matanya yang menatap pada salah satu meja yang berada jauh di dalam kantin yang sangat luas itu membuktikannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan nafasnya mulai tak teratur menahan amarah, atau air mata?

'Aiiisshh! Aku bilang juga apa! Sebaiknya kita kembali nanti saja!' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di depannya. Menghalangi pandangan mata Luhan dari pemandangan sang Prince School bernama Kris Jung yang kebetulan merupakan kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan seorang namja manis berdimpel yang tak kalah manisnya di sana. Mereka berdua juga terlihat sangat, errmmm, mesra. Terbukti dari Kris yang terlihat sedang mengusap-usap kepala namja manis itu dan sekali-kali akan memberikan senyum mautnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar dan menutup matanya. Menekan amarahnya. Akan sangat tidak elit jika dia tiba-tiba mengamuk di dalam kantin dan mengagetkan seluruh penghuninya. Lebih tidak elit lagi kalau sampai Kris melihatnya yang sedang mengamuk di kantin layaknya seseorang yang sedang 'jealous' saat melihat kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain. Tunggu tunggu! Apa tadi dia bilang? Jealous? HELL NO! Luhan tidak JEALOUS. Dia hanya kesal. Catat itu! Hanya KESAL.

"Luhannie! Sebaiknya kita—"

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Luhan sudah terlebih dulu berbalik meninggalkan kantin dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali menatap Kris yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan tadi sebelum kemudian berlari untuk menyusul Luhan. 'Bisa gawat kalau Luhan mengamuk di dalam kelas!' pikirnya.

"Luhannie!" panggilnya saat melihat Luhan sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja. "Luhannie!" panggilnya lagi saat tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Luhan.

Grebb

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti seketika karena Baekhyun memegang erat lengan kanannya. Walaupun dia sedang kesal saat ini, dia cukup sadar untuk tidak menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Luhannie! Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dulu. Mungkin mereka hanya teman biasa. Mungkin kau hanya salah paham. Jangan terbawa api cemburu!" tutur Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Meskipun dia tidak yakin kalau akan berhasil. Karena jujur, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau Kris dan namja manis tadi hanya teman biasa. Kris tidak pernah seramah itu pada orang lain selain Luhan. Bahkan tidak pada dirinya yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat dekat Luhan.

"Don't be kidding me Baekhyun-ah! Kau tahu sendiri Kris itu seperti apa! Dia tidak mungkin bersikap se-intim itu dengan 'teman biasa'!" Luhan mencoba menahan emosinya. Dia tidak boleh melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada Baekhyun. "Dan catat satu hal! Aku TIDAK CEMBURU! Aku hanya kesal! Kalau dia memang menyukai orang lain, dia bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami baik-baik, kan? Tidak perlu berselingkuh dan bersikap sok manis pada namja itu di belakangku. Tch! Bahkan dia melakukannya di tempat umum!" lanjutnya, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Jelas-jelas kalau dia itu sedang cemburu!

"Luhannie!" cobanya lagi, lebih lembut kali ini. "Justru karena aku kenal Kris dengan baik, makanya aku berkata seperti ini. Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan dulu. Tanya baik-baik padanya. Dia pasti punya alasan kan."

Luhan mendengus mendengar saran Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah! Kau pikir apa yang aku coba lakukan selama seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi, bagaimana aku bisa menanyakan padanya? Lagipula, punya alasan pun, bukan berarti dia bisa selingkuh seenak jidatnya!"

"Hhhhhh" Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Perkataan Luhan ada benarnya. "Kalau begitu, kau hampiri saja dia ke kelasnya!" usulnya lagi.

"And what? Mempermalukan diriku sendiri? NO WAY!"

"Kau bisa bicara baik-baik tanpa harus mempermalukan dirimu, Luhannie!" ujarnya lagi, masih mencoba membujuk Luhan.

"Maldo Andwae! Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah jeleknya lagi!" tukas Luhan. "Biar saja! Kalau dia tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku yang akan mengakhirinya!" lanjutnya kemudian menyampirkan ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Luhannie?"

"Aku mau pulang saja. Dan mungkin aku akan absen untuk sementara. Menghirup udara di sekolah yang sama dengan 'Tiang Listrik' itu rasanya membuatku sesak!" jawabnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, ne!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari kelas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Luhan.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Untung saja semua kelas sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia akan langsung kena detention sepulang sekolah yang akan menambah kesempurnaan hari buruknya. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang. "Appa! Jemput aku sekarang!"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Appa harus segera menjemputku sekarang!" ucapnya kesal.

"..."

"Arrasseo! Kalau begitu, tidak perlu kemari. Nanti Luhan akan bilang pada Eomma tentang 'kotak ajaib' Appa!" ancamnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu banyak tentang kotak itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana Jongin menyimpannya. Dia hanya tahu dari Sehun dan mulut embernya kalau Jongin menyimpan beberapa DVD yadong di dalam kotak itu. Dan Kyungsoo paling tidak suka jika Jongin menonton film seperti itu.

"..."

"Geurae! 10 menit. Kalau Appa tidak tepat waktu, Luhan benar-benar akan membocorkan rahasia Appa!" jawabnya sambil menyeringai manis. Siapa sangka kalau ancamannya berhasil. Appanya memang paling takut pada Eommanya. Namun wajahnya kembali cemberut saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Baru hari ini dia memutuskan untuk percaya dan menunggu Kris menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia sudah dihadapkan dengan pemandangan tak sedap yang membuat semua niat baiknya menguar. Luhan kembali melirik ponselnya dan mengetikkan 2 kata di kotak pesan kemudian mengirimnya pada Kris dan kembali berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

_**KITA PUTUS!**_

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Annyeong semuanyaaaaa #lambailambai'

Liyya kembali :D Hmmm, karena Liyya merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Kris yang selalu dukung HunHan di 'The One', kali ini Liyya bawa KrisHan! . Dan karena Liyya merasa bersalah udah membuat readers galau gegara HunHan yang tak kunJung bersatu di situ, Liyya coba buat romance comedy yang sepertinya sama sekali gak ada unsur comedy nya -_-

Liyya cuma berharap ff Liyya yang ini gak mengecewakan. Ini cuma twoshot, dan Kris baru akan muncul di chap depan ya. Untuk 'The One' chap 23, sepertinya bakal sedikit lama, soalnya chapter resolusi itu ternyata sedikit lebih menguras otak #alasan

Anyways, Liyya pengen tahu gimana pendapat Eonnie, Oppa, Chingu, n Saeng semua setelah membacanya. So, mind to Review?

**#Kiss N Hug **reader satu-satu ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jogin, Do Kyungsoo, de el el

Pairing: KrisHan

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, a little bit Comedy maybe -_-

Rate: T

Lenght: 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

"Xie xie, Gege!" ucap namja manis itu saat Kris menghentikan mobil Sportnya di depan rumahnya.

"Aeeeyy, bukannya kau bilang mau lebih cepat berbahasa Korea demi pacarmu. Jadi saat denganku pun kau harus memakai bahasa Korea, Lay-ah!" jawab Kris membuat namja manis yang bernama Lay itu tersipu. "Ne. Gomawoyo, Gege! Karena sudah menemaniku satu minggu ini!" ucapnya kemudian. Kris terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Lay. "Aigoooo! Kyeopta!" ucapnya.

Lay adalah sepupu Kris. Anak dari Pamannya yang tinggal di Beijing. Dia pindah ke Korea untuk bersekolah di sana. Selain untuk sekolah, Lay ke Korea juga untuk menemui pacarnya, Suho. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu dan bahasa Koreanya yang belum bagus, Appanya langsung menugaskan Kris untuk menemani Lay berkeliling Korea selama satu minggu. Sekaligus bermaksud agar kedua saudara itu menjadi lebih dekat dan saling mengenal. Tentu saja Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah. Satu minggu menemani Lay berarti satu minggu tanpa Xiao Lu nya. Cih! MALDO ANDWAE!

Namun dia langsung bungkam seketika saat Appanya mengancam akan memblokir semua kartu kredit yang dimilikinya, menyita mobil Sport merah kesayangannya, plus menyuruh Tao, adiknya, untuk menyebarkan foto-foto tidak 'cool' nya ke mading sekolah. Foto saat dia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan peta Korea Selatan yang tercetak di bantalnya, misalnya. Huft! Mana mungkin dia membiarkan 'cool' imagenya hancur berantakan karena foto itu.

'Uuuurrrggghhh! Dasar Appa licik! Mentang-mentang berkuasa,' cibirnya, tapi sayangnya hanya dalam hati. Karena dia masih ingin hidup dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama babyLulu nya.

Dan akhirnya, Kris menyetujui tugas yang diberikan Appanya. Meskipun dia harus merelakan ponsel kesayangannya, penghubung hatinya dengan babyLulu, ikut di sita selama satu minggu sebagai jaminan. Meskipun Appanya benar-benar menekankan 'NO LUHAN' selama satu minggu nanti. Dia menerima tugas itu. Dengan embel-embel seminggu di Paris bersama Luhan saat liburan sekolah nanti.

'Asiiikkkk! Liburan gratis ke Paris! Lumayaaaan! Kekekeke,' kekehnya pelan.

Alhasil, selama satu minggu kemarin, dia benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Luhan. Bukankah mereka satu sekolah? Mengapa tidak menghampirinya saja?

Kris sudah akan berlari menuju kelas Luhan dan meninggalkan Lay begitu saja di kelasnya saat hari pertama dia menjalankan tugasnya, namun dia tidak bisa. Appanya mungkin tidak mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah. Tapi adiknya yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matainya benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Entah apa yang dijanjikan Appanya hingga adiknya yang bermata panda itu sangat tekun menjalani tugasnya. Hhhmmmm, seekor Panda import langsung dari China mungkin?

Entahlah, yang jelas dia benar-benar tidak memiliki celah untuk menemui Luhan. Dan siapa sangaka kalau ternyata Lay adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya dia jadi tidak perlu merasa bosan selama menjalani 'seminggu tanpa Luhan' nya. Dan Luhan? Dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Pasti Luhan akan mengerti, pikirnya.

Dia bukan tidak tahu mengapa Appanya melarangnya untuk menemui Luhan selama masa tugasnya. Appanya tahu pasti bagaimana Kris jika sudah bersama Luhan. Dia pasti akan melupakan semuanya. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti Lay ditinggal begitu saja saat dia melihat Luhan.

"Jja! Kau naiklah duluan dan segera bersiap-siap! Bukankah kau bilang nanti sore Suho akan kemari?"

"Eum!" Lay mengangguk pelan sebelum tersenyum jahil. "Apa Gege bermaksud mengusirku, eoh? Sepertinya Gege yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan Gege."

"Hehehehehe" Kris terekekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tentu saja aku sudah tidak sabar. Ini sudah 209 jam 17 menit sejak terakhir aku melihatnya! Dan aku saaaaaangat merindukannya," jawabnya membuat Lay melongo.

"Gege! Kau menghitungnya?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Aniyo. Hal seperti ini terhitung otomatis di dalam pikiranku!" jawab Kris apa adanya. "Iyuuuhh! Gege! Kau membuatku merinding!" ucap Lay sambil mengusap kedua lengannya geli. Namun detik berikutnya, keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ehem!" tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara deheman seseorang. "Oh! Appa!" ucap Kris saat melihat Ayahnya di ujung tangga. Lay sontak membungkukkan badannya hormat saat melihat pria paruh baya tersebut menghampiri mereka. "Samchun!" ucapnya tersenyum.

Pria tersebut, Jung Yunho, mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya yang masih sedikit canggung padanya. "Kalian sudah pulang sekolah?" tanyanya basa-basi. Lay mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Kris memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tak penting dari Appanya. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Appa! Satu mingguku kan sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah menemani Lay dan mengantarnya kemanapun dia mau selama satu minggu ini sesuai dengan perintah Appa. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku!" ucapnya sambil menodongkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho saat Lay sudah berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Hehehehehe." Yunho cengir kuda saat Kris menagih ponselnya. Dia teringat semua SMS Luhan yang berada di ponsel anaknya. Kekekekekeke. Dia terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah marah calon menantunya yang pasti akan terlihat sangat imut itu. Ditambah wajah panik anaknya saat Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya nanti. Terkadang jika melihat Kris dan Luhan, dia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya dan Jaejoong waktu muda dulu.

Namun detik berikutnya, kekehannya berhenti saat ingatannya tertuju pada pesan terakhir yang masuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Oopps! Lebih baik dia cari aman sebelum anaknya mengamuk padanya.

"Ehem!" Yunho berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara. "Ponsel? Oh! Ponselnya ada di ruang kerja Appa. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri karena Appa mau keluar sekarang. Biasa, ada meeting mendadak. Hehehehe!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu sebelum Kris yang memandangnya aneh sempat mengucapkan apa-apa. Kris lalu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke ruang kerja Appanya. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia membalikkan badannya saat Appanya memanggilnya dari pintu depan.

"Kris-ah! APPA MINTA MAAF!" teriak Yunho sebelum menghilang di balik pintu depan. Kris mengangkat satu alisnya bingung akan sikap aneh Appanya. Namun dia kembali hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar suara Luhan.

Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat jumlah pesan masuk di ponselnya. 99% dari Luhan. **'Kris-ah! Eodiesso?**', **'Yaah! Mengapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?**, '**Yak! Kris Jung! Kau ingin mati di tanganku, eoh!?**. Kris terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan-pesan Luhan. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana imutnya wajah Luhan yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya saat mengetik pesan-pesan itu. Namun kekehannya terhenti begitu saja saat dia membaca pesan terbaru yang dikirim Luhan untuknya.

**_KITA PUTUS!_**

MWO?! Apa dia tidak salah baca? Dia bahkan baru saja mendapatkan kembali poselnya dan sudah dengan semangat kemerdekaan ingin mendengar suara Luhan. Kris mengerjapkan matanya manly berkali-kali. Seolah dengan begitu, isi pesan itu akan berganti menjadi **'Chagi-ya, bogosipheo!'**. Namun sampai matanya lelah berkedip, tulisan itu tetap sama.

APA!? Kris kembali membulatkan matanya hingga hampir menyerupai mata 'owl' milik calon Eomma mertuanya, Kyungsoo. Luhan meminta putus? Tapi mengapa? Apa hanya karena dia tidak menemuinya selama satu minggu ini?

Lelah bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa tanpa ada yang menjawabnya, Kris menelfon Luhan. Lama dia menunggu sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangkat telfonnya. Kris langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Chagi—"

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan dari seberang sana. "Ne? Xiao Lu! Ini aku, Kris!" jawabnya bingung.

"Kris? Kris yang mana? Kris John? Kristina? Mianhae aku tidak punya kenalan bernama Kris!" ucap Luhan cuek membuat Kris cengo di tempatnya. What the Hell!

"Hannie! Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Hhhhh. Maaf ya, errmm siapa tadi namamu? Ah ya, Tuan Kris! Tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini. And I have nothing to talk to you!" jawab Luhan lagi, masih dengan nada cueknya, yang disusul dengan bunyi 'tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut' yang memekakkan telinga Kris.

Kris menatap ponselnya cengo dan kembali mengerjapkan matanya manly berkali-kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seminggu tanpa Luhan, dia jelas amat sangat tidak mengharapkan ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Luhan.

Pip

'Yeoboseyo?' kali ini suara Luhan terdengar lebih ceria. Membuat Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Xiao—"

**_'Aigoooo! Eottokhae? Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima panggilanmu sekarang. Karena itu, setelah nada biiiip nanti, kau bisa meninggalkan pesanmu, oke! Tenang saja, aku janji akan menyampaikannya pada Luhan. Eottae? Biiiiiiiip'_**

Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, Kris menatap ponselnya cengo dan mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini tidak manly lagi, berkali-kali. Mwoya! Sejak kapan ada voicemail seperti itu?!

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! APPAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ini semua gara-gara Appanya! Awas saja. Kris pasti akan mengadukan hal ini pada Eommanya. Dia tahu kalau Jaejoong paling menyayangi Luhan. Biar saja nanti Jaejoong yang membalaskan dendamnya.

Yunho memegang tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa merinding. Dia juga seperti bisa mendengar suara anaknya, Kris, yang berteriak kesal karena nya. Sepertinya Kris sudah membaca pesan Luhan. Aigoooo! Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau Kris akan mengadukannya pada Jaejoong. 'Mati aku!' batinnya miris.

**~O.O~**

Keesokan harinya, Kris tidak membuang waktunya untuk segera menemui Luhan. Begitu dia memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya, Kris langsung berlari menuju kelas Luhan yang berada di gedung yang berbeda dari gedung kelasnya. Tapi Luhan tidak ada. Padahal biasanya Luhan selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dia ingin menunggu Luhan sebenarnya, tapi satu pesan masuk dari Lay mengurungkan niatnya.

'Shit!' Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia ada kelas tambahan sebelum jam pertama dimulai?

Kris kembali lagi ke kelas Luhan saat istirahat. Tapi dia hanya disambut oleh Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Luhannie tidak masuk sekolah!" ujar Baekhyun bahkan sebelum dia sempat bertanya.

"Tidak masuk? Wae? Apa Xiao Lu sakit?" tanya Kris yang sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin meningkatkan tingkat kekesalan dalam tatapannya. Membuat Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. 'Angry Baekhyun is the worst!' pikirnya.

"Really! Kris Jung! Seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri mengapa Luhan sampai tidak masuk sekolah!" jawab Baekhyun. "Makanya! Lain kali, kalau SELINGKUH carilah tempat yang lebih tertutup! Jangan di depan umum!" imbuhnya membuat Kris melongo bingung.

Dia? Selingkuh? Tapi dengan siapa?

"Siapa yang selingkuh?" tanya Kris bingung, dan tingkat kekesalan Baekhyun langsung meningkat menjadi 90%.

"YA JELAS KAU LAH! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR LUHANNIE AKAN MARAH KALAU AKU YANG SELINGKUH?!" pekiknya sebal, membuat Kris semakin bingung.

Dia? Selingkuh? Tapi kapan?

"Errrmmm, Baekhyun-ah! Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Terakhir kali aku memeriksa ke dalam hatiku, nama Luhan masih terpampang nyata di sana. Tidak ada nama lain," ucap Kris akhirnya. Dan kali ini Baekhyun sedikit mempercayainya. Dia tahu kalau Kris memang bukan orang yang seperti itu. Apalagi kalau selingkuhannya berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Mana ada orang yang melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang dan apa yang aku dan Luhannie lihat di kantin kemarin!" titah Baekhyun. "Memangnya orang-orang membicarakan apa? Dan kalian melihat apa?" tanya Kris dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

Uuurrrggghhh! Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menenggelamkan Kris di sungai Han saat itu juga. "YAK! Kris Jung! Apa kau selama ini tinggal di kutub utara? Mengapa kau tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentangmu selama seminggu terakhir ini?!" Baekhyun kembali kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Errrmmm, well, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang digosipkan oleh orang-orang. Menurutku itu tidak penting," jawab Kris apa adanya. Baekhyun sontak menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Kris. "Tidak penting untukmu, bukan berarti tidak penting untuk Luhannie! Pabbo!"

Kris membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' atas ucapan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun kembali menepuk jidatnya. 'Makhluk di depannya ini, bukankah dia siswa terbaik? Mengapa bisa sebodoh ini?'

"Lalu apa yang kalian lihat di kantin kemarin?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Hhhhhh, Luhan melihatmu sedang bermesraan dengan murid baru itu. Namja yang menurut gosip yang beredar SEANTERO sekolah merupakan KEKASIH barumu. Namja hebat yang berhasil mengalahkan Luhan dan merebut perhatianmu selama seminggu ini. Sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah lagi bersama Luhan!" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"MWO!?" teriak Kris dengan suara beratnya. Menarik perhatian beberapa siswa tukang gosip yang urung ke kantin saat melihat kedatangan Kris tadi. "Aku dan Lay? Aeeeeyyy! Maldo Andwae!" ucap Kris mengerutkan hidungnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya geli. Mana mungkin dia selingkuh dengan sepupunya sendiri.

"Jadi namanya Lay?" tanya Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Kris. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Karena setahuku, kau bukan tipe orang yang suka bermesraan dengan temanmu," Kris memberikan death glare yang sukses diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Lay itu sepupuku!" jawabnya singkat.

"WHAT?!" Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang terkaget-kaget. "Lalu mengapa kau melupakan Luhan jika dia hanya sepupumu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Hhhhhhh" Kris menghela nafasnya. "Salahkan Appaku!" jawabnya kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Tidak lupa juga untuk menceritakan tentang pesan terakhir(?) Luhan untuknya. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan lidahnya saat Kris menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mengapa dia dikelilingi orang-orang PABBO!?

"Kemarilah!" titah Baekhyun setelah lidahnya kembali. Kris menurut saja, mengira kalau Baekhyun akan membisikkan hal penting padanya. Namun—

PLETAKK

"Awwwwww! Yak! Pendek!" Kris mengusap kepalanya setelah kotak pencil milik Baekhyun bertemu dengan kepalanya. Dia sudah ingin memprotes lebih lajut atas tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya saat dia melihat beberapa siswa yang menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa karena kejadian langka barusan. Namun dia urung melakukannya saat melihat Baekhyun yang kembali mengangkat kotak pensil di tangannya. Bersiap untuk kembali mempertemukan benda yang di pegangnya dengan kepala Kris.

Brakk

Baekhyun membanting kotak pencil itu di atas mejanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aigoooo!" gumamnya. "AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" teriaknya kemudian membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Kecuali Kris yang tidak siap dengan serangan(?) mendadak itu.

"Neo! Pabbo-ya?! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Kau kan hanya dilarang menemui Luhannie! Kau masih bisa menemuiku dan mengatakannya padaku!"

Bingo! Kris tidak pernah merasa lebih bodoh dari ini. Well, dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain Luhan.

"Aigooooo! You are hopeless, Kris Jung!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Pergilah temui Luhan nanti dan jelaskan padanya. Ajak sepupumu itu sekalian!" titah Baekhyun lagi.

Lagi, Kris memberikan death glarenya pada Baekhyun yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya memerintahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi, hanya ditanggapi dengan Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas. Uurrggh! Kalau saja dia bukan sahabat baik dari kekasihnya, well yang menganggap kalau mereka putus kan hanya Luhan, Baekhyun pasti hanya tinggal nama saat ini.

**~O.O~**

Ting Tong

Suasana hening yang -kembali- menyelimuti rumah keluarga Kim setelah, sempat sedikit menghangat pagi tadi, dimeriahkan oleh suara bel rumah mereka yang terdengar sangat nyaring saking sepinya.

"Sehunnie! Tolong bukakan pintunya sayang!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. Tidak ada jawaban. "Sehunnie!" Masih sepi.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Berniat untuk memarahi Sehun. Namun dia hanya tersenyum keibuan(?) saat melihat putra bungsunya yang telah tertidur di depan televisi dengan game yang masih menyala. Sepertinya dia bosan karena sampai saat ini Luhan masih belum mau menemaninya bermain.

Ting Tong

Suara bel itu terdengar kembali. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membaringkannya di atas sofa sebelum beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklekk

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eomma!" ucap si 'tamu' begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu.

"Kris-ah?! Aigoooo! Kemana saja tidak pernah main ke sini lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat siapa tamunya. "Kau ada masalah dengan Luhan? Sudah seminggu ini dia uring-uringan terus di kamarnya."

"Hmmmm, sedikit kesalah pahaman, Eomma!" jawab Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja manis di sebelah Kris. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris dengan 'kesalah pahaman' itu.

"Ah! Ini Lay, Eomma. Sepupuku dari Beijing," ucap Kris memperkenalkan Lay saat menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada Lay.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lay imnida!" Lay membungkukkan badannya sopan di saat memperkenalkan dirinya. "Omooo! Manisnyaaaa! Eomma bisa memaklumi mengapa Luhannie bisa salah paham." Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. "Jja! Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Aniyo Eomma. Aku menunggu di teras saja." Tolak Kris sopan. "Geurae? Arrasseo! Eomma akan menyuruh Luhan turun," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ibunya Luhan Gege baik sekali," ucap Lay saat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Luhan. "Dia juga sangat cantik," imbuhnya.

Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lay. "Tunggu sampai kau melihat Xiao Lu!"

Cklekk

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Luhan yang keluar dari dalam rumah dengan malas-malasan. Rambut pink nya yang sedikit berantakan, matanya yang sedikit sembab karena habis menangis, wajah yang sedikit merengut dengan bibir yang di-pout-kannya, dan tangan yang disilangkan di dadanya. Jangan lupa kan kaos longgar bergambar 'rusa' yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan celana selutut dengan motif yang sama itu. Tidak ada yang lebih imut dari pouty Luhan. Betapa Kris sangat merindukan sosok manis di depannya ini.

Luhan menatap Kris dan Lay malas. "Mau apa kesini?" tukasnya ketus. "Berdua pula. Cih! Dasar tukang pamer kemesraan!" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yaaah! Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja, Tuan Kris Jung! Tidak perlu ditahan! Sekarang katakan apa yang kalian inginkan karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Oopps. Wrong move, Kris. Kau membuatnya semakin marah.

"Chagi-ya! Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya," ujar Kris akhirnya. "Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil 'chagi'? Mengapa kau melihatku saat menyebut kata itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau menoleh ke sampingmu?" sewot Luhan sambil menunjuk pada Lay.

"Aeeeeyyy! Kau cemburu, Xiao Lu?" tanya Kris.

Blusshh

"A-aniyo!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Menutupi semburat merah yang mulai menjalari pipi chubby nya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? siapa yang cemburu? Dia TIDAK CEMBURU!

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan!" Tanpa sadar, Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat mengucapkan itu dan semakin mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya setiap kali dia merajuk pada Kris. Membuat Kris lagi-lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan! Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja!" Dan kali ini Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Semakin terbahak saat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan memberikan glare terbaik yang dimilikinya. Luhan is just too cute for his own good!

Lay tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi kedua orang di depannya. Benar-benar pasangan unik. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mirip seperti Yunho Samchun dan Jaejoong Imo. Kekekeke. Lihat saja! Mereka bahkan sepertinya lupa kalau dia juga ada di sini.

"Yaaak! Kris Jung! Kalau kau datang kemari hanya karena ingin mentertawakanku, sebaiknya pulang saja sana!" tukas Luhan semakin kesal. Dan Kris semakin terbahak. "Urrrggghhh! Tiang Listrik menyebalkaaaan!" Luhan kembali berteriak dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kedua tamu tak diundangnya. Namun tangan kekar Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghalangi langkahnya.

Bluusshh

Luhan merutuki rona merah yang seenaknya saja kembali mejalari wajah manisnya. Merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang di dalam dadanya. 'Aiiissshhh! Jantung Pabbo! Mengapa di saat seperti ini?'

"Xiao Lu!" panggil Kris tepat di telinga kirinya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. "Mianhae, ne! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, eum?" Kris membalikkan tubuh mungil Luhan agar menghadapnya. Satu tangan masih memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas agar dia bisa melihat wajah cantik yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terbawa dalam suasana manis yang diciptakan oleh Kris. Tenggelam dalam mata Kris yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Menikmati sentuhan jaemari Kris yang mulai membelai lembut pipinya. Semuanya hampir sempurna, sampai—

"Ehem!" Deheman lumayan keras dari arah belakang Kris mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris dan memalingkan wajahnya yang terus merona tanpa henti. Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang marah pada Kris? Kali ini dia merutuki Kris dan wajah tampannya serta tatapan tajamnya yang membuat lututnya lemas seketika.

Kris pasti akan menghajar siapapun orang yang berani merusak moment manisnya dengan Luhan kalau saja orang tersebut bukan sepupunya yang bernama Lay. Lalu dia teringat akan tujuannya datang menemui Luhan.

"Xiao Lu! Kenalkan, ini Lay. Dia—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Luhan cepat.

"Han—"

"Dia kekasih barumu kan?" potongnya lagi.

"Bab—"

"Kau sudah memperkenalkannya, Kris Jung! Dan kalian bisa pergi sekarang! Tidak perlu jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk pamer kemesraan di depanku!" ujarnya kembali dengan nada ketus.

"Mengapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai bicara dulu?"

"What's the point? Toh aku sudah tahu semuanya! Lagipula, bukankah kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi?!" jawab Luhan.

"Chagi-ya! Aku—"

"Gege!" panggil Lay. "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya," ucapnya. Kris mengangguk kemudian mundur satu langkah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan Gege! Namaku Lay." Lay memperkenalkan dirinya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Kris sudah menyebutkan namamu tadi!" jawab Luhan, membuat Lay mengulum senyumnya. Kris benar, Luhan terlihat sangat imut meskipun saat sedang sewot seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa Kris Ge juga sudah menyebutkan kalau aku ini sepupunya?"

"Aku sudah bilang kal— MWO?! Se-sepupu?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya imut dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Apa katanya tadi? Sepupu? SEPUPU? OH. MY. GOD! Jadi selama ini dia uring-uringan tidak jelas hanya karena seorang 'sepupu'? Belum lagi, jelas-jelas dia sudah berkata aneh-aneh dan menuduh mereka berdua tadi? Dan itu pun di depan mereka!

"Jadi kau,,?" Luhan bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Lay tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan yang masih mengerjap imut, sesekali sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mianhae karena sudah membuat kesalah pahaman di antara Gege berdua!" Lay kembali membungkukkan badannya. "Keundae, Luhan Ge tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih kok. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mengambil Kris Ge dari Luhan Ge," lanjutnya kembali tersenyum manis.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA! INI SANGAT MEMALUKAAAAAANNNN!' pekik Luhan dalam hati. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Layaknya pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan, seperti itulah warna wajah Luhan saat ini saking malunya. Karena rona pink saja, jelas tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa malunya Luhan karena telah menuduh Lay yang ternyata sangat baik dan manis itu. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena terlalu malu.

"Ah! Sepertinya Suho Ge sudah menungguku di depan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Luhan Ge!" pamitnya pada Luhan yang masih terdiam. "Kris Ge! Nanti tolong katakan pada Imo kalau aku akan makan malam di luar. Dan kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Cepatlah berbaikan, arrasseo!" Kris mengangguk. Luhan menunduk. Bahkan setelah Lay pergi meninggalkan mereka pun, Luhan masih menundukkan wajahnya malu. Tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya pada Kris.

"Mianhae!" ucapnya pelan saat Kris tak kunjung membuka suara.

Kris tersenyum sangat tampan kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menghampiri Luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Dia lalu meraih jemari Luhan untuk disatukan dengan jemari panjangnya. Kris melepaskan satu tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Namun Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat Kris mengernyit bingung.

"Wae? Kau masih marah?" tanya nya. Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Lalu?" tanya nya lagi. "Aku malu!" ucap Luhan sangat pelan.

"Ne? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aiiissshhhh! Aku malu, Kris-aaaah!" ujarnya manja sembari menyandarkan keningnya di dada bidang Kris yang langsung direspon dengan Kris yang melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya. It's the first time ini his entire week that he feels so right. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang langsung membalas pelukan Kris. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kris. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar amat sangat merindukan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu, Kris melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang kali ini juga menatapnya, meski pipinya masih bersemu merah. "Kau tahu?" ucap Kris sambil merapikan poni Luhan kemudian mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Aku suka sekali saat kau cemburu seperti tadi!" ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya, menggoda Luhan.

Blusshh

"Y-yaaaah! Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan memukul dada Kris dengan manja. Membuat Kris tertawa kecil. Semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Luhan. "Aku tidak cemburu! Hanya kesal karena kau mengabaikanku!" tambahnya masih tidak ingin mengakui kalau dia cemburu.

"Kekekekeke. Whatever you say, Princess!" jawab Kris masih tertawa kecil. "Yang jelas, kau terlihat sangaaaaat manis saat marah-marah tadi," lanjutnya. "Yaaa—"

Chu~

Protesan Luhan tenggelam seketika saat bibir basah Kris menempel sempurna dengan bibirnya. Mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan manis yang menggelitik perutnya. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata seakan berpesta di sana. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kris menurunkan satu tangannya untuk dilingkarkan di pinggang Luhan, menarik tubuh Luhan, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya sekaligus menopang tubuh Luhan yang mulai melemas karena serangan mendadaknya. Tangan satunya beralih ke tengkuk Luhan, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Uuuurrgghh! Damn his lips and his awesome kiss!' rutuk Luhan dalam hati saat dirasa kakinya mulai berubah menjadi jelly. Untung tangan kekar Kris melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya atau dia akan terjatuh saat itu juga. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris saat namja tampan itu mulai melumat dan memangut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lumatan dan pangutan yang membuatnya serasa di awang-awang. Luhan kemudian mengangkat kakinya sedikit berjinjit agar dia bisa membalas dan menyeimbangi ciuman maut kekasihnya. Pikirannya langsung beku seketika saat lidah Kris mulai menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya. Meminta izin untuk mengeksplore lebih dalam lagi.

"Euunghh!" lenguhnya pelan saat benda basah dan hangat itu mulai mengeksplore mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni di dalamnya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Sesekali, Kris akan mengulum dan menghisap lidahnya. Memberikan efek sengatan-sengatan yang seolah melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya. Membawanya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Euunghh!" Luhan bersumpah dia bisa merasakan bibir Kris membentuk sebuah smirk saat lenguhan itu kembali lolos dari bibir manisnya. Oh My God! Ini adalah ciuman terpanas dan terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya selama berpacaran dengan Kris.

Seminggu tanpa interaksi sama sekali sepertinya membuat Kris seolah mengumpulkan ciuman seminggunya dalam ciuman ini. Uuurrrgghhh! Kalau saja mereka tidak butuh pasokan udara untuk bernafas, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun sayangnya, tangan mungil yang sebelumnya bergelayut manja di lehernya dan beralih memukul dadanya pelan itu berkata lain. Dan dengan gigitan pelan di bibir bawah Luhan yang kemudian kembali di jilatnya, Kris mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan amat sangat tidak ikhlas. Namun demikian, dia sama sekali tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Menempelkan kening dan hidungnya nya dengan Luhan. Tersenyum menatap Xiao Lu nya yang masih terengah-engah karena ciuman mautnya dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Aigoooo! Kekasihnya ini selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dalam keadaan apapun. Dia teringat mata Luhan yang terlihat sedikit sembab tadi dan mencium kedua mata Luhan yang masih terpejam. Merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi penyebab mata indah itu menjadi sembab. Setelah itu, dia kembali tersenyum saat matanya kembali terfokus pada bibir Luhan yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka tadi.

Chu~

Kris kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Namun kali ini tidak melumatnya. Hanya menempel dan merasakan bibir manis itu untuk beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya.

Chu~

Kris kembali mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Berkali-kali sampai dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang merona sempurna. Bahkan rona merah itu sampai menjalar ke telinganya. Luhan segera menundukkan wajahnya malu saat merasakan tatapan mata Kris yang tertuju padanya. Dan Kris terkekeh pelan karenanya, membuat Luhan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap Kris tak suka karena telah mentertawakan dirinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo! Kyeopta! Nae Xiao Lu!" ujar Kris kemudian mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas.

"Appo!" rengek Luhan manja seraya memegangi hidungnya. "Jeongmal?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Geurom, jika aku melakukan ini," Kris menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mencium ujung hidung Luhan dengan lembut, "apa masih sakit?" tanyanya kemudian. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Sudah tidak sakit, hehehehe." ucapnya kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris, yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Eomma menyuruhku mengajakmu untuk dinner di rumah malam ini. Katanya, dia merindukanmu, Baby!" ujar Kris.

"Tch! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku tidak main ke sana?!" cibir Luhan. "Hehehehe, mianhae!" Kris mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi Kris," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya. "Waktu itu aku menelfon rumahmu, Chen bilang kau sedang keluar dengan kekasihmu," Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. "Chen bilang begitu?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk.

'Aiiisssh! Dasar Kim Chentong. Memperkeruh suasana. Awas saja nanti kalau aku melihatnya!' batin Kris tersenyum Evil. Membuat Chen yang saat itu sedang membersihkan halaman rumah Kris tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengganggumu, Xiao Lu!" jawab Kris sembari merapikan poni panjang Luhan yang nyaris menutupi mata indah favoritnya itu. Kemudian beralih mengusap pipi merah Luhan. "Apa kau masih belum percaya kalau Lay itu sepupuku? Kau bisa bertanya pada Eomma. Aku juga bisa meminta Lay untuk pulang lebih awal agar kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelah makan malam nanti."

"Shireo! Aku masih malu untuk bertemu dengan Lay." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bertemu dengan Lay karena malu? Bukan karena masih CEMBURU pada nya?" tanya Kris menggoda kekasihnya.

"Yaaaaa—"

Chu~

Kris kembali membungkam protesan Luhan dengan ciuman mautnya. Melumat, memangut, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir manis Luhan. Menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat itu. kembali menyapa penghuni di dalamnya dan melilitkannya dengan lidah Luhan. Saling bertukar saliva.

"Mengapa aku merasa bibir ini jadi semakin manis, Lu?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap jejak saliva di ujung bibir Luhan kemudian menjilatnya.

Blussshhh

Entah terhitung sudah berapa kali pipi itu merona akibat ulah Kris hari ini. "I hate you, Kris Jung!" ucap Luhan pelan menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat, lagi, di bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak. "I Love you too, BabyLulu!" balas Kris kemudian kembali mengecap manisnya bibir Luhan. Membuat pipi itu semakin merah.

Tidak ada yang mendengar suara grusak-grusuk di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka yang berasal dari tiga orang penghuni rumah tersebut, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana dan menyaksikan tontonan gratis itu. Kyungsoo yang merona hebat saat melihat putra sulungnya terus melakukan ciuman panas di depannya. Sehun yang mendesis kesal karena kedua matanya ditutupi oleh Jongin, dan sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan dari cengkramannya walaupun tidak berhasil. Dan Jongin yang terus bergumam kurang suka saat melihat Naga jadi-jadian yang telah membuat anaknya menggalau selama berhari-hari itu terus memakan bibir tipis Luhan. 'Aigoooo! Bagaimana kalau bibir anaknya yang cantik itu jadi lecet nanti!? Akan ku hajar tiang listrik berjalan itu kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi!' pikirnya.

"Geurom! Apa itu berarti kita tidak jadi putus?" tanya Kris setelah akhirnya melepaskan bibir Luhan. "Tentu saja. Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin kita putus," jawab Luhan sedikit malu-malu.

"Aniyo! Deffinitely NOT! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau!" ujar Kris tegas dan membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Xiao Lu! Jangan pernah mengatakan kata itu lagi, arrasseo!"

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali dan membalas pelukan Kris tak kalah erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Kris!" ucapnya menatap lurus ke dalam mata kekasihnya. Dia kemudian berdiri di ujung jari kakinya untuk mencium bibir Kris sekilas. Menegaskan ucapan cintanya.

Kris tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah kekasihnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan sempurna di mata Luhan. "Aku juga sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat mencintaimu! Xiao Lu!" ucapnya lembut di telinga Luhan.

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu sempurna. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona di dalam sana. 'Aigoooo! Anak muda jaman sekarang. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau teras rumah itu tempat yang sangat terbuka?' pikirnya.

'Aiiissshhh! Naga itu kembali mencium bibir 'my baby'! Kalau begini caranya, bibir itu bisa benar-benar lecet. Nanti kalau kecantikan 'my baby' berkurang karena bibirnya lecet bagaimana?! Apa dia mau tanggung jawab?!' gumam Jongin dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Sifat posesifnya tiba-tiba bergejolak(?).

'Uuuurrrggghh! Dasar Appa item jelek! Mengapa terus menutupi mataku? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Padahal kan aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini untuk mengancam si Princess Barbie wanna be itu agar dia berhenti membuliku!' batin Sehun miris menerima keadaannya dengan kedua tangan Jongin yang masih menutupi matanya.

Namun di balik itu semua, ketiganya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang juga sedang dirasakan oleh kedua insan yang masih berciuman panas di depam mereka. Mereka juga merasa lega, karena kalau sudah begini, berarti semuanya akan kembali normal lagi. Tidak perlu mendengar teriakan frustasi Luhan. Tidak perlu susah payah berjuang untuk membujuk Luhan agar keluar dari kamarnya. Dan tidak perlu bergadang larut malam sendirian lagi.

Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai—

"Omooooo!"

BRUGHH

"Aduuuh!"

"Aaaaaawwwww!"

Kris dan Luhan sontak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menoleh ke asal suara. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak sempurna saat melihat Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun sudah tergeletak di atas lantai di depan pintu. Sehun yang paling mengenaskan, mengingat tubuh kecilnya itu berada di posisi paling bawah.

"YAAAKK! EOMMA! APPA! SEHUN-AH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA?" teriak Luhan frustasi saat melihat 'Human Sandwich' yang dibentuk oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya.

"Hehehehehehe. Annyeong, Luhannie! Annyeong Kris!" Kyungsoo, yang berada di posisi paling atas, melambaikan tangannya canggung pada Kris dan Luhan sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Tidak usah menghiraukan kami. Kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian barusan!" ucap Jongin asal yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepalanya dari sang Istri.

"Aduuuuuh! Appa! Eomma! Kalian beraaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" teriak Sehun di bawah sana. Menyadarkan KaiSoo akan posisi mereka saat itu dan segera berdiri kemudian membantu putra bungsunya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu untuk berdiri. Tanpa babibu lagi, ketiganya segera berbalik dan berlalu dari harapan KrisHan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Cklekk

"Silahkan dilanjutkan. Anggap saja yang barusan itu tidak pernah terjadi, ne!" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Luhan yang sudah merah padam.

Blamm

Luhan dan menutupi wajah malunya dengan kedua tangannya. MeJiKuHiBiNiU. Warna-warna itu kembali menjalari pipi chubby nya. Namun kali ini, sepertinya dia tidak sendirian. Karena di depannya, wajah Kris juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya.

'AIIISSSSHHH! JINJAAAAAA! INI BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAAAANNN!'

**~O.O~**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Kkeeeuuuutttttt! Ending yang tidak elit dataaaaang! .

Gak mau banyak ngomong lagi. Cuma benar-benar berharap ini gak mengecewakan :(

#sembunyidipelukanKrisHan

Untuk 'The One' chap 23, sepertinya bakal sedikit lama, soalnya chapter resolusi itu ternyata sedikit lebih menguras otak #alasan

Anyways,, Liyya pengen tahu gimana pendapat Eonnie, Oppa, Chingu, n Saeng semua setelah membacanya. So, mind to RCL,,,?

**#Kiss N Hug **reader satu-satu ^_^


End file.
